


kitten

by kogxnes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Nicknames, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, degradation but like soft, fluff at the end bc I'm soft and love these boys, jus two dudes figuring out their kinks, kINDa they're still figuring it out lol, keith is a pain slut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogxnes/pseuds/kogxnes
Summary: When Lance walked into their bedroom, Keith was (surprisingly) behaving himself, patiently waiting on his knees, wearing only his boxers and those adorable ears like Lance had asked. He walked over to his boyfriend and stood in front of him, running a hand through his hair gently and smiling when he saw the way Keith leaned into his hand.





	kitten

**Author's Note:**

> trash self-indulgent fic where keith and lance realise they may have a lil bit of a pet play kink 
> 
> established klance + they have a dom/sub dynamic already
> 
> (((this hasn't been proof-read v. well so if theres any errors please let me know)))

It had started as a joke. The two of them - Keith and Lance - had gone to Shiro and Matt's Halloween party, and Lance had been teasing Keith about his costume. It had been a last minute costume; Keith owned a  _lot_ of black clothing, and it only took a little bit of looking in their local Halloween store on the way to the party to find a headband with black cat ears. Keith was hardly one for exerting more effort than necessary, so this costume had been the perfect medium between no-effort and effort. And it was pretty comfortable, too. 

The problem was, that amongst all of Lance's teasing, he'd began calling Keith  _'kitten'_ as a joke. This was  _fine_ hypothetically; Keith _understood_  the joke. The issue was the way it made Keith feel whenever Lance would slip the nickname into a sentence, or call Keith over with it. It was unreasonable, and embarrassing, and this was  _his_ dick, god-damnit, he wasn't going to let it control him like this. 

But. 

Well.

It  _had._

By the end of the night, when they were both back at home and a little tipsy, Keith was desperate for any kind of touch. He pushed Lance against the wall as soon as they were in their apartment, kissing at his boyfriends neck needily, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin. 

"Woah, woah, Keith. Slow down, man. Didn't realise you were so riled up," Lance said, a teasing tone to his voice. Keith could practically hear the smirk on his boyfriends face. 

He pulled back, though, because he had to make sure Lance wanted this before he went any further. He looked up at his boyfriend, brows furrowed, waiting for a yes or a no. He'd slipped into a weird kind of headspace during the taxi ride home. Talking felt like too much effort and so did defying Lance. They'd established a dynamic in the year or so they'd been dating, and Keith, though usually submissive, tended to talk back and resist more often than not. But in this state, feeling the way he did right now, all he wanted to do was make Lance happy. 

Lance looked down at him, a little confused but more than willing to figure out what Keith wanted. His boyfriend wasn't the most vocal guy, which had forced Lance to become perceptive to all of his subtleties. 

"Do you wanna fuck, baby boy?" Lance asked gently, watching his boyfriend closely. He could tell by the way Keith's cheeks flushed and his eyes looked away that Lance was  _close,_ but not close enough. " _Oh,_ do you wanna fuck me?" 

Keith shook his head quickly and couldn't hold back the whining noise he made in the back of his throat. 

"Kitten," he mumbled. "I want you to - I wanna be..."

Lance's smirk returned and he finally understood what Keith wanted. 

"Oh, I see. You want to be my kitten tonight, Keith? Do you want me to be your Master?" 

Keith nodded, relaxing a little once Lance figured out what he wanted. 

"Do you want me to order you around, or do you want to take a little more control tonight, kitten?" 

Keith takes a moment to reply, before mumbling out; "Orders." 

"Red is still the safe word, yeah? What's your colour right now, baby?" 

"Green." 

"Good kitten." 

Keith smiles and nods, finally making eye contact with his boyfriend as he waited for his orders. 

"Come and kiss me, kitten, I've missed tasting you." 

Keith obeyed and stepped forward, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's and pushing his tongue into his mouth. He didn't touch his boyfriend yet - he was acting under orders and didn't want to be naughty and touch his boyfriend without being told to - so his hands stayed at his sides and gripped his jeans tightly. Lance had no such self control and his hands wandered Keith's body, running down his back before one found his ass. The other hand rest on the back of Keith's head, fingers gripping his hair and pulling a little. Keith moaned into the kiss and shifted closer to the taller boy, their bodies pressed together, moaning as he automatically rut against Lance. 

Lance, apparently, was not going to let this slide. He pulled back from the kiss and shook his head disapprovingly, pulling his hands away from his boyfriend. 

"Did I tell you to do that, kitten?" Lance asked, his voice dropped a little lower, filled with an authority that made Keith want to drop to his knees immediately.

Keith shook his head, pouting and breaking eye contact.

"Look at me," Lance ordered, and once Keith obeyed, he gave him a stern look. "You don't do anything I don't tell you to. You said you wanted to follow orders, didn't you? You better not be disobeying me already. Maybe I'll have to leave you on your own and go get myself off." 

Keith shook his head and whined again, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Use your words now. I want you to apologise and say  _'I'm sorry, Master'_. Can you do that?" 

"I-I'm sorry, Master," Keith mumbled, looking away again. 

" _Look_ at me, kitten. You're being so naughty," Lance said firmly, crossing his arms. "Apologise louder, I couldn't quite hear you." 

Keith looked at Lance and repeated the apology louder, face flushed red. 

"Good boy. Go get on your knees in your boxers in the bedroom."

Keith did as he was told and walked to their bedroom, undressing down to his boxers but making sure not to disrupt the headband on his head. He waited on his knees in this state of undress, hoping that Lance wouldn't take too long to join him. He had been horny for most of the party and desperately needed something - he'd be happy even if he just got to suck his boyfriend off. Though that was nothing new, Keith loved sucking Lance off on a normal day. 

Lance smiled to himself as he waited a few minutes to join his boyfriend in the bedroom, knowing it would drive Keith crazy having to wait for him. When he walked into the room, Keith was (surprisingly) behaving himself and was patiently waiting on his knees on the floor, wearing only his boxers and those  _adorable_ ears like Lance had asked. He walked over to his boyfriend and stood in front of him, running a hand through his face gently and smiling when he saw the way Keith leaned into his hand. 

"Such a cute little kitten when you're being good for your Master, aren't you?" 

Keith grinned and nodded, sitting still for Lance despite how much he wanted to reach out and touch his boyfriend. 

"For obeying my orders so well I think my cute little kitten deserves a reward, does that sound good?" Lance asked with a smile, expression softening a little when he saw how enthusiastically Keith nodded. "Unzip my jeans, baby." Lance had also been pretty low-key with his costume this year, which was unusual for him. Lance, experienced in being _Extra_ and also _The Most_ at all times, usually went all out with his costumes. But he'd been disorganised this year, so had just ended up wearing some black jeans (he'd borrowed Keith's, because all Lance owned was light blue), a black button up and a cape in a pathetic attempt at a vampire costume. He was disgusted with his effort, although Keith had assured him it was fine. He hadn't listened, of course, just responding with _'i_ _t's not fine, Keith, I have a reputation to uphold here, and this cape doesn't even have a nice colour scheme!'_ They'd both laughed, but both also knew that Lance was only half-joking.

Keith's hands pushed the button up out of the way before unbuttoning and unzipping Lance's jeans. He looked up at his Master for validation to continue, and upon getting a nod from Lance, he pulled the jeans down. 

"Boxers too, kitten. How else am I supposed to give you your reward?" Lance said, looking down at his boyfriend and humming when Keith pulled his boxers down. "Mm, see how happy you make me, baby? So hard for my little kitty. C'mon, show your Master how grateful you are."

Keith started nuzzling against the cock, rubbing his cheek against the shaft before beginning to mouth at it. He moved back to the head and started to give it little licks, unintentionally teasing Lance. Lance held back for a minute or so, mostly because Keith looked so goddamn cute, but his resolve didn't last very long.

"Enough. Open up," he commanded.

Keith opened his mouth and shifted closer to Lance to allow easier access. Lance stepped forward and put his hand on the back of Keith's head, pushing it forward until his cock was fully inside his boyfriend's mouth. He got a good grip on Keith's hair but didn't move yet, letting his pet just sit with his cock in his mouth for a few moments. 

"Suck," he ordered after a few moments, moaning when Keith obeyed instantly. Keith was hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head slowly, but kept his hands in his lap, knowing better than to touch without permission. Keith looked  _so_ good like this; perfectly submissive, doing what he did best and loving every minute of it. Lance had slept with a few different people, but had never met anyone who loved giving head as much as Keith did. Lance sometimes felt guilty, if he was being honest, because Keith would suck him off for  _so_ longand would never expect it back. Lance had found over time that Keith much preferred being fingered or eaten out, though he had never articulated this. Lance had just had to pick up on hints and body language the way he did with all of Keith's other wants and needs. 

"So good, kitten, so eager to make your Master happy." When it was clear that Keith had properly adjusted to Lance in his mouth and wasn't going to gag _too_ badly, Lance started rocking his hips and fucking into the heat of his boyfriend's mouth. "You like it when I use your throat, don't you? Such a slutty little kitten, loves having his Master in his mouth... Good boy, staying nice and still for me, my perfect little doll to use, aren't you?" Lance smirked when he heard Keith whine below him and felt him nodding. The two of them balanced a combination of degradationand praise _-_ an unusual mix, but it worked for the two of them. Keith needed to feel as though he was just a slut being used; but a cared for,  _pretty_ slut who was  _good_ and made his Master/daddy/whatever-the-fuck-Lance-was-that-day happy. 

Keith very well may have been able to suck Lance off for hours, but Lance lacked the self-control to not come down his throat when he looked down and saw Keith with his hair mussed up, drool dripping from his chin onto his chest and tears forming in his eyes. He was the picture-perfect image of submission, and it turned Lance on beyond belief. Lance gripped the smaller man's hair and pulled him off his cock, smirking when he heard a whine. 

"I'm sorry, baby boy, I know how much you like keeping my cock warm for me, but you look so pretty like this that I don't think I would be able to fuck you if we continued. And you want your Master's cock properly, don't you? A cockslut like you isn't happy until there's a cock stretching you open and filling you up. Use your words, kitten, tell me your colour and what you want. Where does my little kitty want my cock?"

"Green," Keith said quickly, eager to reassure Lance that he was more than happy in this scene. The rest of Lance's order took a little longer to fulfil, though. Mostly out of embarrassment. "I want Master to fuck me."

"Fuck you how?" Lance tilted his head to one side, feigning confusion. "Do you want me to fuck your mouth?"

"No... Fuck me properly. My - My ass, Master, want you in my ass."

"That's not how good kitties ask for things, is it? You know better than that. You're not going to start being a brat now, are you? You've been so good so far."

"I'm sorry, Master. Please, please fuck my ass, _please_ , I've been wanting it all night, at the party and on the way home and—"

Lance notices the way Keith is getting worked up and runs a hand through his hair, hushing him gently. 

"It's okay, baby, you begged me so good, sounded so nice and pretty for me. Take off your boxers and lay on your back on the bed. Can you do that for me?"

Keith nodded and took off his boxers, revealing his cock, hard and leaking slightly. He hadn't even been touched - he was this hard from dirty talk and giving head alone. Lance was so goddamn lucky. He settled himself comfortably on the bed, keeping his hands at his sides despite how much he wanted to touch himself. 

Lance stepped toward the bed and looked his boyfriend over before humming and shaking his head. "I'm torn. I want to see my kitty's pretty little face when I fuck you, but my baby looks so good on your hands and knees, don't you? Hands and knees with your ass up, wet and ready for me; that's the perfect position for a little whore like you. Get on your hands and knees, kitten, show me how much your pussy wants me." Lance undressed himself properly and got on his knees behind Keith on the bed, running a hand down Keith's back. 

Keith nodded and got onto his hands and knees, arching his back enough that his hole was on display for Lance. He was whimpering and whining as he presented himself, desperate for contact, missing the way Lance's cock completed him. 

"Noisy little boy," Lance commented with a smirk, smacking one of Keith's cheeks, causing the latter to moan. "Desperate little whore, just waiting for me to touch you and compliment you. It'd be pathetic how desperate you are if it wasn't so cute. Look at you, your little hole just waiting for me. You want it filled up so badly, don't you?"

Keith didn't respond beyond continuing with his needy whimpering, so Lance brought three fingers down on his hole harshly. Keith cried out in pain but didn't use the safeword. Lance knew how much Keith got off on pain and was going to use it to his advantage. 

"Answer the question, kitten."

"Y-Yes, Master, I want it filled with your cock, please." 

"Good boy." Lance slid on a condom before covering his right hand with lube, slipping two fingers into Keith straight away. Stretching didn't take too long, and the wait was made much more tolerable due to all of Keith's adorable little moans as Lance's fingers brushed against his prostate. Once Keith was all stretched, Lance covered his cock in lube and pushed inside, a hand pressing on Keith's lower back and the other gripping his hip tightly. When he was fully inside his boyfriend, both of them groaned a little. 

"Tight," Lance mumbled, staying still for a moment to allow Keith to adjust. When he felt Keith's body relax, he wasted no time and pulled out most of the way before slamming back inside. He started up a brutal pace, aiming his cock to hit his boyfriend's prostate with every rough thrust inside. 

Keith didn't fail to let Lance know how he felt about this; noisy, needy moans coming from the boy as his Master fucked into him. He had no reservations about how loud he was being, his kitten headspace allowing him to put his reservations to the side, stop overthinking everything and just relax into the pleasure. Sex was amazing when Keith didn't have the chance to make himself sad or insecure during it. 

"Never heard you this loud, kitten. I must be doing something right," Lance teased, his voice low and raspy. 

"S'good, Master, real good," Keith managed to get out before falling into more moans of pleasure. 

"Good, baby," Lance smiled, gripping both of his boyfriend's hips now. "Sweet little kitten, takes my cock so good, made for it aren't you?" 

Keith doesn't respond in words, which Lance should have expected, and the room is simply filled with the sound of skin-against-skin, Lance's quiet moans and Keith's much louder moans.

"Master, Master I'm - I'm going to..." Keith whimpers after awhile, body tensing up a little. 

"Are you close, kitten? Do you want me to touch your cock?"

" _No,_ I'm a good boy, I can c-come just from Master's cock... N-Need permission, Master,  _please."_

"You have permission, baby. You've been such a good little kitty for me, taken my cock so good, you deserve to come now. If you come nice and good for me then your Master can give you his cum, your want that, don't you kitten?" Lance assured his boyfriend, making sure all of his thrusts hit his boyfriends prostate, pace unrelenting. 

"Y-Yes, Master, want that..." Keith whined, gripping the sheets tightly as he came hard with a groan. 

"Good boy, good little k-kitten," Lance praised, voice breaking as he grew closer to his own orgasm. Keith was whimpering beneath him from the overstimulation and his hole had tightened around Lance's cock, both of which were driving Lance closer and closer. It only took a few more moments for Lance to come, his nails digging into Keith's hips as he groaned loudly. 

Lance took a few moments to catch his breath, and once he had, he pulled out and flopped onto his back on the bed. Keith did the same, but climbed under the blankets and tugged on Lance's arm. Lance smiled softly and got under the blankets as well, pulling his boyfriend into his arms gently. 

"Was that what you wanted, love?" Lance asked quietly, pushing Keith's bangs back a little so that he could press a kiss to his forehead. He was so pretty like this, face still flushed a little, hair messed up, eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. He was too tired to hold anything back; all of his walls and reservations put to the side for a bit. 

"Perfect," Keith mumbled, his voice a little wrecked ( _probably from the blowjob earlier,_ Lance realises), as he nuzzled his head into Lance's chest. Lance made sure to hold Keith tight, pressing soft kisses to any part of Keith's face he could reach, murmuring compliments and praise until he felt Keith's breathing slow and his body relax fully. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this garbage hope u enjoyed my shameless kink nonsense


End file.
